I Was Watching Her
by seedofsorrows
Summary: I was watching her, I loved watching her, that is, until she found out, lemons, KibaIno


I Was Watching Her

_Hey guys, this is Bigsho here, I decided to try a oneshot so I could get the feel of writing better, meet a KibaIno fic._

_This is a romantically sexual fic, so if you don't like soft sex, wait for me to write a rough sex oneshot, and if you can't wait, too fucking bad dickweed_

_I don't own any of the characters, places, ect. On Naruto_

I was watching her, it's funny to think that, just a couple hours ago I was a stalker, well, you can't blame me, no man in Konoha can, she's the perfect woman, and as of tonight, she is MY perfect woman, my beautiful woman, and I will always, forever more, slip back to this night for comfort

I was watching her, although I do it every night, I watch her as she slips through the park on her long walk home after work, I watch her in the mornings on the walk to work, I watch her at lunch, I love watching her, I love her, In my folly I tried to get a closer look, only to snap a branch, and with her ninja like reflexes, she knocked me out of the tree

"Ha" she said as she stared at be, leaning foreward just enough for me to see a little of her cleavage "I found the pervert who's been spying on me and guess who it is, Kiba Inuzuka, I should've known"

"Oh" I groaned as she advanced, "Please Ino, please let me explain" "Explain what, you little pervert, is this some game, some prank, even Naruto wouldn't sink this low"

"Ino, this isn't a prank, yes I'm a pervert, and yeah, I've been stalking you but..." at that point I couldn't decide what to do, but I believed it was better to just tell the truth, "Ino, I-I-I've been stalking you because.."

"Because what?" she said cutting me off, "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, I want you" I said, letting it out, I couldn't take it anymore, I watched with horror as her face changed from angry to regretful, and I almost cried when I saw the tears falling from her eyes

"Is this true?" she said, and I was suprised to hear hope in her voice

"Y-y-y-yes" I stuttered, "I've always wanted you, from the moment we met, that first day at the acadamy, when you said hi and asked to pet Akimaru, you are the perfect woman, I love you Ino" it took most of my courage at this point to even look at her, even when I saw her smile

"You really mean it?" she asked

"I've never meant anything more in my life" I said, managing not to stutter

She walked toward me, until she was so close I could feel the heat radiate off her body, then she leaned into me, until I was surrounded in the golden halo of her hair as she hugged me close, and I returned it before tilting her tear streaked face to kiss her, a soft loving kiss, standing in the park, all alone, with just that kiss, I felt her tongue brush against my teeth and surrendered entrance, letting her tongue explore my mouth, then she let me do the same, we kissed for what seemed hours, days, years, and when we broke, I saw her tears fall like rain

"This is the happiest moment of my life" she said, still crying, I put my hand on her cheek an caught a single teardrop, her perfect teardrop, I brought it to my lips and tasted it's saltiness, before I took hold of her and led her to my home

She was a wonderful sight, laying on my bed with nothing but her purple thong/skirt combo and bra on, laying on the deep red of my comforter, waiting for me to please her, wanting me to please her, the reality of it was almost too much for me, almost too much for me to handle

"Kiba, what are you waiting for, you wanted me, and now I'm yours" she said

"And I am yours forever" I replied, leaning my face foreward, our lips barely brushing, before I made my way to her neck, lightly kissing it, enjoying myself, kissing her collarbone, rewarded by the soft moaning coming from my lover, she was mine, and I wanted to keep it that way, I let a hand travel down into her thong to give her already wet pussy the attention it deserved, while my other hand slowly undone her bra, allowing me to kiss her full, firm, erect nipples, to play with them in my mouth, revelling in her moans of pleasure, biting squeezing, enjoying the taste of them, but good things must come to an end, to be replaced by better things, this was the case as I made my way down to her thong, removing the offending garnment from my path to her innermost yearning, I slowly and lovingly licked the folds of her wet pussy, rubbing her clit with my nose, enjoying the smell that I didn't need hightened senses to enjoy, with her taste in my mouth I felt like i was in heaven, it was the ultimate high, but I couldn't stop until she had experienced her peak of pleasure, until I felt her tighten around my tongue, before spraying my face with her sweet, delicious cum, after I licked myself and her clean (much to her satisfaction) she smiled and rolled me onto my back

"Ii's my turn" she said as she unbuttoned my fly and unzipped me, pulling off my pants and boxers at the same time, she looked at my hard rod for only a second before she enveloped the tip in her mouth, the feeling of pleasure scorched through me and, while she continued her minstrations on my eager member, I was caught in a red curtain of lust, watching her full breasts rub against the parts of me she couldn't quite get to with her mouth, I felt myself tighten, then explode, shooting my juices down her throat, I had reached nirvana, my place of peace, and it couldn't have been sweeter

She climbed off me and once again positioned herself on my bed, facing upwards, legs spread wide, I didn't hesitate and plunged in, at first, I thought I was dreaming, it was too wonderful to be real, she fit me perfectly, just as I fit her, her insides gripping me so tightly at first I tought my head was going to pop, she bucked into me, screaming, and I drove into her, returning the action, for hours we continued, until we were too sore to move, yet we didn't stop, we couldn't, and we continued, finally I released my juices and collapsed onto the bed beside her, and slowly watched her fall asleep, I too sucumbed to sleep, but not before saying, "My perfect Ino"

And now here I lay, staring at her hours later, watching the woman of my dreams

_there you go folks, read and review, and if you want more pairings, just tell me_


End file.
